1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for information processing, and a program, and particularly to an apparatus and a method for information processing, and a program that can effectively present a recommended content during an effective period without obstructing the viewing of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-192062 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses techniques that provide a video receiving apparatus and a program recommendation method that automatically display two screens when a recommended program is started while a program is being viewed and which enable a program selected from the programs displayed on the two screens to be viewed on one screen.